Andorizian Nightgale
Andorizian Nightgale is currently a Lieutenant of the Stormwind Guard under Lord-Marshal Adroby Relindor, while doubling as a senior SI:7 Agent under Field Marshal Vincent Ravenwing as well. Andorizian is responsible for leading the Stormwind Guard's Recon Division, and has climbed through the ranks of the Guard in order to faithfully serve the Grand Alliance, and although unorthodox for a Kaldorei; Stormwind. There is not much to go on about Andorizian's upbringing, and his early life is kept away from the general public. In the Stormwind Guard's records, his birthplace is listed as Nighthaven, Moonglade. Prior to his affiliation with The Stormwind Guard and SI:7, he served as a mercenary; having participated in the Third War, skirmishes against the Warsong throughout Ashenvale, the Northrend Campaign, the Siege of Orgrimmar and the Second Invasion of Draenor among other conflicts. Due to personal reasons, he has taken up residence in Stormwind and is now active in his role as the head of the Guard's Reconnaissance Division and as an SI:7 agent. Description Andorizian carries himself with extreme confidence, and when he is not drilling with the regiment, he can be described as reserved and relaxed. His seriousness is only shrouded by his maintained composure and calm attitude, traits which seem to stick by the elf no matter the circumstance. Asides these characteristics, the elf is also intelligent and has proven so on several occasions. He walks with a rogueish charm though at the same time with purpose. The elf's face is that of a light pinkish and purple hue, common to those of his race. The elf's long, straight and snowy white hair runs down to rest around his shoulders and just below the middle of his back. His eyes glow a deep piercing silver, and his teeth are sharply white. His physique is that of extreme athleticism, even for elven standards; his muscularity evident though his body remains slim. Even so, his body was not pristine. His skin is covered in a myriad of scars that tell their own stories. From stabbings, slashings, burnings, arrows, bullet wounds and more; it is evident that the elf was no stranger to combat. Often seen as a man who does what is necessary, Andorizian has proven on more than one occasion that he is dependable and tactful in his line of work. He does what he needs to do in order to get the job done, a trait that have served him well in his position. Armor & Weaponry Andorizian's typical gear is a leather set of armor that is uniform for all members of the Guard's Recon Division. It is sturdy, but allows for the wide range of movement typically needed for scouting and reconnaissance. The leather, colored in a blue-grey is inlaid with thin sheets of balanced trillium plating though only where he needed the most protection. The set was expertly made and exclusive to the division, a rare sight to see it worn in the Guard's ranks. Draped over his leather chestguard when on uniform is a gold and blue tabard also uniform for Guardsmen, representing their position as such. When on an assignment separate from the guard and for SI:7, Andorizian has separate gear and equipment to suit his needs. Plain clothing typically did the job when it came to doing to intelligence gathering, but when needed he had a set of operational gear. His leather armor was professionally made and again, mobility was kept in mind. The leather armor is colored a deep black and just as his guard armoris inlaid with the plating, so to is his operational equipment at vital points. His armor is also equipped with a chest protector, though thin it was only primarily designed to break the direct impact of most projectiles. On either side of his chest protector are three thinner and lower profile knives, used as backup or in certain circumstances for throwing use. Depending on the set of gear he possibly carries more or fewer knives and equipment as it varies per circumstance. Whichever leather set of armor the elf is wearing, he always had ample room for any equipment he would need. Everything was organized in a separate belt pouch and he modifed the buckles on them, allowing for quick release and easy access. On either side of his waist were his main daggers of choice which were sheathed with quick release straps as well.__FORCETOC__Category:CharactersCategory:Night ElfCategory:RoguesCategory:SI:7 AgentsCategory:The Stormwind Guard HistoryCategory:SI:7 Having been born several centuries ago, Andorizian has been in many places throughout his life and has been thrown into the center of several conflicts both major and minor that have occurred throughout Azeroth. Even so, not much, if any is known of the elf's early life. If one were to look his records, they'd find close to nothing of value only his later involvement with several major conflicts. Andorizian was born to a typical Kaldorei family; his father, Zaldanar a druid and his mother, Erelessa a huntress. Along with his parents, he grew up with his older brother Haelthus and his younger sister Essara. Being the middle child, he not only admired and looked up to his older brother but also served as protector for his sister. Even so, peace was not to be had and the elf soon found himself alone and convicted of a crime he did not commit. Without family Andorizian chose to run, making his way and escaping into the forests alone. He lived for sometime alone and secluded in Kalimdor, moving often through the regions and never settling in one place for an extended period of time. He survived on what his mother had taught him and he often read what he could steal, keeping himself busy with various texts that he had taken from hunters and travelers. He had become quite adept at using distractions and the natural shade of the trees to his advantage, adapting to the area around him he excelled in remaining quiet and agile. Even so, one day he had spotted a small encampment of a group of traveling Kaldorei merchants in Darkshore. The young elf, in the midst of stealing several items from a tent soon found himself in trouble. Slowly turning around only to be met with several arrows trained on him, Andorizian realized that what he had stumbled upon was not and ordinary group of traveling merchants but instead a group of mercenaries and hunters. It is from here, that they recognized him and gave him an ultimatum. Either he return what he had stolen and joined them or be taken back to his home where he'd most likely be falsely punished. Personality Those who encounter this elf, would almost immediately notice his rather steely disposition. He speaks only few words unless in direct conversation with someone and when he does speak his voice remains leveled and calm. His body language would indicate that he was never really uncomfortable and he remains composed and collected in almost every situation. The only exception to this is when he is forced to correct Recruits in the regiment. If one were to hold conversation with him, they'd notice his level of calmness through not only his voice but his demeanor as well. Andorizian chooses to remain silent usually and will often train his silver eyes on someone as they speak, sometimes seemingly able to persuade and perhaps make others uncomfortable through his gaze alone. Although keeping to himself the majority of the time, the elf is always listening and watching. Mercenary and Military Service On record it is shown that he has participated in several conflicts spanning throughout the years, even though he was not enlisted in the military during said events. Instead, Andorizian took up the offer of joining the band of mercenaries and rangers having shied away from the traditional position for a male in Kaldorei culture. His company typically delt with those wanted by the Sentinels and the Watchers when their forces were spread to thin. It was here that they handled beasts and individuals who were wanted however this would change. Eventually the Third War began and soon, the group of elves found themselves contracted by the Alliance as reinforcements when they were needed and as such Andorizian has been involved with fending off the Burning Legion in Kalimdor as well as the Warsong. By the time the Third War ended, Andorizian was a seasoned fighter, scout and strategist. Eventually these traits would again be put to the test as he not only found himself still involved with the ongoing skirmishes in Ashenvale, but also with the Northrend Campaign. While not present for the invasion and events surrounding the Dark Portal, Andorizian along with the others did in fact travel to Northrend. Their time in the icy continent began with typical scouting, surveying the land and keeping watchful eyes on the Horde, particularly in Grizzly Hills. Afterwards their focus eventually turned to Wintergasp to assist the Alliance military forces against the Horde. Their focus would again shift and the band of mercenaries were eventually sent to Icecrown to assist in battling the Scourge. It is here that Andorizian was given minor command within their company, taking a small group of mercenaries with him. Knowing that the Scourge were plentiful, Andorizian and his men often scouted the undead forces, eliminating several small encampments and their forces using guerilla tactics.